johnny_edlingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Chipman in Real Life
Animated Movies He Likes # Every Disney Animated Film (except for the ones he’s neutral to and hated) # Toy Story (1995) # Antz (1998) # A Bugs Life (1998) # Toy Story 2 (1999) # Shrek (2001) # Monsters Inc (2001) # Ice Age (2002) # Finding Nemo (2003) # Shrek 2 (2004) # The Incredibles (2004) # Madagascar (2005) # Ice Age 2 (2006) # Over the Hedge (2006) # Cars (2006) # Open Season (2006) # Surfs Up (2007) # Ratatouille (2007) # Bee Movie (2007) # Horton Hears a Who (2008) # Kung Fu Panda (2008) # WALL-E (2008) # Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) # Monsters vs Aliens (2009) # Up (2009) # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) # How to Train Your Dragon (2010) # Toy Story 3 (2010) # Megamind (2010) # Tangled (2010) # Rio (2011) # Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) # Winnie the Pooh (2011) # Puss in Boots (2011) # Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted (2012) # Brave (2012) # Hotel Transylvania (2012) # Wreck it Ralph (2012) # Rise of the Guardians (2012) # The Croods (2013) # Epic (2013) # Turbo (2013) # Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) # The LEGO Movie (2014) # Mr Peabody and Sherman (2014( # How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) # Big Hero 6 (2014) # Penguins of Madagascar (2014) # Inside Out (2015) # Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) # The Peanuts Movie (2015) # Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) # Zootopia (2016) # Finding Dory (2016) # Storks (2016) # Trolls (2016) # The LEGO Batman Movie (2017) # Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) # The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017) # Coco (2017) # Incredibles 2 (2018) # Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) # Smallfoot (2018) # Ralph Breaks The Internet (2018) # Spider Man: Into The Spider Verse (2018) # The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) # How to Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World (2019) Animated Movies He’s Neutral To # Robots (2005) # Shrek the Third (2007) # Ice Age 3 (2009) # Shrek Forever After (2010) # Despicable Me (2010) # The Lorax (2012) # Despicable Me 2 (2013) # Rio 2 (2014) # Home (2015) # Minions (2015) # The Boss Baby (2017) # Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) # Cars 3 (2017) # Despicable Me 3 (2017) # The Star (2017) # Ferdinand (2017) # The Grinch (2018) Animated Movies He Hates # Shark Tale (2004) # Open Season 2 (2008) # Open Season 3 (2010) # Cars 2 (2011) # Ice Age 4 (2012) # Monsters University (2013) # Frozen (2013) # Open Season: Scared Silly (2015) # The Secret Life of Pets (2016) # Ice Age 5 (2016) # Sing (2016) # Surf’s Up 2: WaveMania (2017) # The Emoji Movie (2017) # Wonder Park (2019) Animated Shows He Likes # DuckTales (1987) # The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh (1988) # Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) # TaleSpin (1990) # Doug (1991) # Rugrats (1991) # Ren and Stimpy (1991) # Darkwing Duck (1991) # Goof Troop (1992) # Bonkers (1993) # Rocko’s Modern Life (1993) # Aladdin: The Animated Series (1994) # Gargoyles (1994) # Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994) # Hey Arnold (1996) # Blues Clues (1996) # The Angry Beavers (1997) # CatDog (1998) # SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) (Seasons 1-3) # Little Bill (2000) # Dora the Explorer (2000) (Season 1-2)